Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display set and a display method, and more particularly, to a display set and a display method for displaying a viewing object such as a printed matter or a picture.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of a display set, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-297803 discloses a pseudo window. The pseudo window is installed in an environment in which it is difficult to install a window in order to keep silence in, for example, a meeting room or to prevent the leak of a secret. In the pseudo window, an image of scenery which is likely to be present outside the window is displayed on a display portion and a pseudo window frame is provided at the front of the display portion. This pseudo window allows persons in a room to have simulated experience such that the persons feel as if they see real scenery.
However, in the pseudo window disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-297803, when the viewer sees the displayed image of scenery outside the window, “a sense of reality” is likely to be poor. It is difficult to provide a good sense of reality just by arranging the window and there is possibility not to obtain the sufficient effect of simulated experience. The reason is that, in order to effectively produce “a sense of reality” of a viewing object, such as a sense of three-dimension or a sense of immersion, it is important to appropriately set and control the positional relationship among a viewer, a viewing object, and an object for visual effect object for visual effect which is used to create a display environment in a display set. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-297803, it is difficult to control the relationship between the window as the object for visual effect, the viewing object, and the viewer and the positional relationship is broken by the opening and closing of the object for visual effect (the window). As a result, there is possibility to reduce a sense of reality.